


Kind of Love

by imkimwonshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie, wonwoo is soft, wonwoo whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkimwonshi/pseuds/imkimwonshi
Summary: Mingyu got a call from his dream company saying he got the job that he was applying for but unfortunately he was assigned to be the assistant of his ex lover, Wonwoo, the person who hated him for years after the break up.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Kind of Love #1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for at least checking this story. I am sorry for the typos and wrong grammars. This will be my first story here so yeah. Enjoy! :)
> 
> If you have suggestions or questions please do leave a comment. ^^

For Mingyu today is just like his usual day, working the whole day on his part times then chillin with his friend right after, for short there's nothing special with it until he received a message that same night.

"Holy Crap .." Mingyu suddenly said after reading something on his phone.

"What?" Jeonghan asked, uninterested. 

"Dude what the fuck did I just read?" still can't take his eyes off his phone and stunned like something unbelievable happened.

"The fuck? Tell us first what happened first, you keep on cursing without letting us know what you just saw." Minghao answered and took Mingyu's phone.

Just like Mingyu's reaction he got shocked on what he saw too. 

"Bro Mingyu freaking got accepted on DIAS Company." 

"WHAT?" just like Mingyu and Minghao, Soonyoun suddenly spit the liquior he's been drinking.

"HE FREAKIN WHAT?" - Jeonghan

"Dude, I got the job." Mingyu still can't believe on what was happening. He never expected anything to happen right after his interview. He was certain that he failed it.

Mingyu and his friends had always been wishing to work on that company. They've been friends for almost 7 years and they have the same goal. 

It was one of the Top Big 5 Companies in their country that's why Mingyu and his friends never expected anything. They are all aware that the Company have a high standard that a single applicant should reach before getting the job. 

Even though Mingyu was only the one who got accepted, the boys are stillhappy and partied all night to celebrate Mingyu's acheivement. They are all wishing him the best and joking about what technique did he use to get the job.

He is confused but he is also happy. Who wouldn't be? He wasn't that confident about himself that's why it never came to his mind that he will got accepted.

A night full of happiness, confusion and thoughts, Mingyu was still able to get a better sleep. He was told by the company that he can already start tomorrow and fix his things on his given office. 

He was accepted to be the assistant of the Co-Owner's Son who is assigned to manage the higher departments.

-

The next day Mingyu woke up early to prepare himself. He was excited and nervous at the same time. This is the first time Mingyu got a permanent job. He and his friend always apply for small jobs to satisfy their needs. 

Mingyu's part time jobs was actually enough to feed himself and to buy the things he need. But who would not accept such a big opportunity? Just like the other people, he wants a better future for him and his future family. If this is the way to get it why not? plus this is also his dream job.

After an hour and a half of preparing, he took a taxi to the company. Though he still have enough time, he left early because he wants to leave a good impression to his co-workers. 

While on his way, he messaged his friends that he's now going to work and the boys wished him good luck.

Even though he saw the DIAS' buildings hundreds of times on the internet, he's still amazed by how it looks, he couldn't stop adoring the place. It was also one of the reason why he still can't believe that he got accepted. 

All materials used in the buildings was so expensive that's why he's been moving carefully. He's a bit clumsy and he wouldn't want his clumsiness to ruin his first day. 

He approached the information area to ask about his company id and office number since it was also said in the letter that he needed that to have an access about the the things on his office.

After he got everything he needed, some main staff of the company guided him to the 17th Floor where his office was located. 

When they reached his office' floor, he still can't help but get amazed about the furnitures and designs of building.

"There's only four offices in this floor. Yours was number 6 beside that largest office number 17. Your office was placed here since you'll be the assistant of Mr. Jay. Arrange your things now and just use the office' telephone if you needed anything. Mr. Jay will be right here anytime soon." said by Mr. Lee one of Dias' main staff.

"Ohh so Jay was his name" he thought.

Like what he was told he already arrange his things as well as his own table. Each worker of the company is given their own laptop, gadgets and other work materials. 

Mingyu can't help but message his friends again on how perfect his office was.

Seokmin called to ask if he was okay and how was the place. They talk for about half an hour before he ended it up to focus on arranging his things. 

He was in the middle of arranging his things when three men came in into the office beside his. Too late, he wasn't able to see their faces because they already went inside. He assumed that its his boss and the other two are the owners the other office in that floor. 

Mingyu kinda got nervous because he will gonna meet the Co-owner's son today which will be his boss. He's also a bit curious about his boss' face and personality. 

After he finished arranging his things, he got a call from the Marketing Department which asked him to get the files on the 3rd floor and bring it to Mr. Jay.

When he was on the Marketing Department, he saw hundred's of people working and they all look so busy.

"Are you Mr. Kim?" A woman asked him

"Yes, I am." 

"Right! Welcome to DIAS! I'm Seulgi, Head of Marketing Department. Please give this to Jay and remind him to sign the programs." 

"Thank you, and yes I will. Should I bring back here the papers once it was signed?" Mingyu asked

"No, It iis fine, there's someone in my team who'll get it."

He thanked him again before leaving.

When he was going back to their floor he felt kinda nervous again that led him on fixing his coat and tie and checking if his face was okay. 

After hundreds of breath in and breath out, Mingyu finally decided to knock on Mr. Jay's door but no one's answering. 

When he opened the door, he saw no one in the room. Since there's no one there, he decided to just leave the files on Jay's File Table and wrote a note that he needed too check and sign it.

He looked around on his boss' office for a while and he can't help again but to admire those people who built it. After a minute of looking, he was about to leave the room when the door suddenly opened and to his surprise, a three unexpected persons showed up.

He got so shocked that he dropped his phone and he pinched himself to make sure if he was just imagining things and when he realized that he's not dreaming

"What the fuck?" is all he can say. 

-


	2. Kind of Love #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda lame chapter, i am still adjusting but here ~

-

"So you're telling us that Mr. Jay, your boss is also the Jeon Wonwoo your freaking ex?" Seungkwan, can't blieve what just Mingyu said to them.

"Fuck. Don't tell me he's the reason why you got accepted?" Soonyoung spoke.

"And Jihoon and Junhui is also there?" Jeonghan interrupted.

"I fucking knew that there was something wrong. To be honest, when I received that message I thought it really wasn't for me until I read my name." Mingyu answered, still can't believe that he met Wonwoo again after 4 years since break up.

After Mingyu's shocking encounter with Wonwoo that day, he felt so scared that he run back to his office as fast as he can and immediately messaged his friends. 

He never went outside of his office again and just waited until he can go home.

Mingyu is confused and full of thoughts. Wonwoo and him broke up because of him, he knows that. None of his friends know ther reason behind their break up. He chose to just keep it on himself, he doesn't want his friends to get involve on his private life. 

Mingyu broke up with Wonwoo with just a single message. He just told him he's breaking up with him without explaining the reason behind it. Maybe that's the reason why Wonwoo started to hate him months after. 

He's still confused about everything because he knew Wonwoo and his family is rich but he didn't knew that they were that rich. 

After a year of break up, Mingyu received a message from one of his friends that Wonwoo will be migrating in US and will stay their for a long time, that's when he stopped expecting them to meet again.

If he's really the reason why I got the job, but why? I know he hates me but why would he gave that opportunity to me. Wonwoo knew that it is my dream company, I never stopped talking about that when we were still together. 

And why he never told me about his family being the co-owner of that company. This is confusing and scary at the same time. Mingyu thought.

"So what's your plan? Will you still accept that job?" Minghao asked him

"I don't know, I really wanted that job but I don't know what Wonwoo thinks. I got a feeling that there's something up."

"Can't you just ignore him?" - Seokmin

"How the fuck would I do that when he's my boss?"

"Oh right." 

It is really a big opportunity for Mingyu and he doesn't want to waste that but at the same time he has a doubt because he's not sure about what's waiting for him. 

Is Wonwoo having his revenge now?

Mingyu decided just to still accept the job, he told his friends he'll just resign if Wonwoo will be unfair on him. He's not wasting that opportunity just because his ex wa his boss. 

Plus everything between us are all in the past.

Mingyu and his friends live together. Soonyoung, Minghao and him are in the same room and the other three Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Seokmin on the other room. 

They started to live together after college, they all wanted to be independent. 

"But why do they call him Jay instead of Jeon or Wonwoo?" Jeonghan asked

"I don't know, maybe he changed his name? That's also the reason why I never expected him to be Wonwoo." Mingyu answered. 

"Why the heck would he change his name?" - Seungkwan

"I really don't know okay, maybe there's a reason but I am not interested on knowing it." 

"Just prepare yourself from everything that he's planning. I really have the gut that he's up to something." - Minghao

"Yeah and be careful too, his friends are also there. If I know they also hated you before they all stayed in US." - Soonyoung

"I'm actually a bit curious why his other friends are not there. You know, I am still in good terms with Seungcheol even after the break up." - Mingyu

"If Won has that big company maybe his friends too, or they're also there but you just still haven't meet them yet?" - Jeonghan 

"Anyways, would you mind telling us the reason why you and Wonwoo broke up? It's been years and you still haven't told us a single thing." - Soonyoung

"Uh No, not today, never." Mingyu continuously answered.

"Oh C'mon dude." - Minghao

"Not a chance." Mingyu answered again

"I don't actually know why we are freaking out about your situation even though I don't know a single things about what happened between you two." - Jeonghan

"I don't want you guys to get involved plu it doesn't matter anymore. I just hope he already moved on and not doing this for some kind of childish revenge." 

"But did you already moved on Gyu?" - Seokmin asked and Mingyu got taken a back by the question. He wasn't expecting that.

"Definitely not." Seungkwan asnwered. 

Mingyu's friends actually became friends with Wonwoo's friend before, but they are all got affected when the two broke up. 

Like Mingyu, Wonwoo never told anything to his friends too. Of course, what will he say? Mingyu never told him the reason too. 

That night they never stopped bothering Mingyu so just he can spill some tea about his ex but knowing Mingyu, he'll never say anything.

Though he's still very thankful that he got friends like them even though they are annoying sometimes. Mingyu stop thinking about Wonwoo and his job and just enjoyed the quality time he's spending with his friends that night.

-

The other day Mingyu was thinking twice if he will still go. He's so nervous and everytime he is nervous he can't control his clumsiness. 

Just like yesterday he woke up early to prepare.

"Soon I don't think I can do this." Mingyu said to the sleepy person on the other bed.

"You'll lost a big opportunity Gyu. Don't think about him, think about your work." Soonyoung answered without opening his eyes.

"But I'm freaking nervous." 

"Think about the future you always dreamed of. You're lucky you had given the chance so go for it and make our lives better." Minghao laughed

Soonyoung and Minghao was right, he thought. He and his friends had always been dreamed of having their own houses and cars. Maybe their part time jobs was enough to feed them and satisfy their needs but it wasn't enough to secure their future. He just can't lose this job because he know his friends had an expectations on him.

He's already one step away from that dream, he couldn't just waste it. 

"Alright, I can do this." 

"Fighting Gyu! Take Care!" - Soonyoung

"Enjoy your day tall human!" - Mingyu  


"Thanks Soon and hao! See you guys later!" Mingyu answered back

Since it was a big company of course all workers will receive also a big amount of salary. His monthly salary can pay their dorms 6 months advance. Yes, that big. All of them live in the same dorm, they are consisting of six members in their circle. Imagine how big thier dorm is. Plus their dorm is located in a village which makes it more expensive.

Mingyu took a taxi again and he still feeling uneasy. 

"For sure Wonwoo will think that I am petty enough to still accept this job even after I saw him." He said to himself. 

He's nervous and felt kinda insecure but he told himself that there's no way that he's going to back out.

When he reached their company building he paid the taxi then went inside. If yesterday he can't adoring everything about their building, today's kinda different, he's anxious and nervous that he can't look for the nice place anymore except that he noticed that almost everything in the building was high tech. 

A lot of workers greeted and welcomed him and he did the same. When he was walking towards the elevator door, someone called his name.

"Mingyu!" he turned around to see who called him and got a little shocked when he saw hm.

I already expected him to be here but why do I still feel surprised. Of course he's here, he's one of his friends.

"Cheol .." He spoke when Seungcheol already got near him.

"He's really obsessed huh" Seungcheol mumble but mingyu didn't understand.

"What?" 

"Nothing, I was asking you how are you?" 

"I'm doing good. Kinda feel nervous coz I'm new to this place." Mingyu answered

"Oh Don't be. You'll have fun here." 

Mingyu is a bit confused, yes he's still in a good terms with Seungcheol but they've never seen each other again right after they all migrated to US. He talks to Seungcheol on the phone sometimes but it still weird for him, like I didn't broke his bestfriend's heart.

and why is Seungcheol not even shocked that he'll work here. 

"Uh Cheol, can I ask you something?"  


"Of course! What is it?"

"How .. did you know that I'll be working here?"

"Oh that.." Seungcheol answered nd still looking for the right words to say.

"Uh Mingyu I need to go now, you should also go to your office. See you around!" without answering his question, Seungcheol left him and talk to some of their staffs.

For the nth time, he got confused again. Full of thoughts he entered the elevator and click the 17th floor. 

He felt relieved when he saw that no one where there at that time.

I'll always come early so I don't have to see them everytime I come, he thought.

He free himself from thinking and just started his work. He saw an email from the company's secretary which he was asked to proof-read all the files included in the email and print it so Mr. Jay or Wonwoo can sign it. He will also be the one who will handle Jay's daily schedule. 

He's busy doing stuffs on his laptop when the three came in. They pretended that he didn't saw them and continued his work. The three went inside their specific rooms and start doing their jobs.

"Calm your ass the fuck down Kim Mingyu." He spoke to himself.

When he remembered that Wonwoo has a scheduled meeting in an hour, he got his ipad and prepared himself before going outside his office.

I'll meet him again. Be professional Kim Mingyu, this is your work place. He thought.

He knocked on Wonwoo's door and went inside. He found him reading something and the man look at him with no feelings at all, waiting him to continue speaking.

"Good Morning Won- Mr. Jay." Mingyu started speaking, nervousness is very cleared in his voice.

Wonwoo didn't even bothered answering him back so he continued.

"I-I already sent you everything t-that you needed to check and you h-have a scheduled meeting in an hour." 

"Prepare the folders I need. Bring your ipad and record all important things about the meeting." Wonwoo aswered back without looking at him.

"Y-yes Sir."

Again, Wonwoo didn't even bother to answer again, so he bow to pay some respect and left his office. 

When he got inside his room, he finally breathe out, he can't help but to touch his heart. He was so nervous and it feels like he was talking to another person. 

It wasn't the same Wonwoo he met years ago. He changed a lot. It is weird for him to call Won, Mr. Jay or Sir. He's not used to that, but he had no choice.

He got more nervous when he remembered that he's going to attend the meeting with him. He wasn't expecting that. He looked for the meeting's topic and agenda before looking for the folders, he made sure that he will bring the right one. 

Since he still have some time, he called his bestfriend Soonyoung.

"Soon" Mingyu spoke

"Oh Gyu, how's work?" Soonyoung responded.

"It is fine but I still can't help but to worry. I accidentally called him Won when I told him about his schedule." he sounds uneasy.

"How did he react?" 

"He didn't react at all, he didn't even bother looking at me. He changed."

"That's good to hear then, that's your work place and he should not involve his emotional feelings. Do you feel that he still hates you?"

"I don't know he acts like he doesn't know who I am."

"That's better, at least you wouldn't have to deal with him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, is it your break time?"

"Nope, I'll be going with him on his meeting in 30 minutes. I feel unseasy being around him."  


"You're really a soft tall guy Gyu, I still wonder how you were able to break up with him." Mingyu just laughed

"Mind telling me the reason?" Soonyoung continued 

"Uh no?" Mingyu laughed again, feeling better now

"Bitch, I am your bestfriend." Soonyoung responded getting a little annoyed

"I know, but still no." Mingyu can't stop smiling because he can see Soonyoung wanting to kick his ass right now on his mind.

"Just wait until you're home." 

"Alright small guy, see you later." Mingyu ended their call with smile on his face, Soonyoung really never fails to make him feel better. Its one of the reason why he is thankful that he has that kind of friends. They are his comfort zone.

Minutes after he took his things, went to their floor's lobby and waited for Wonwoo to come out.

-


	3. Kind of Love #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't re-read this chapter so please bare with my typos and grammatical errors. I hope you're having a great day. Have fun reading!! ^^

-

The meeting already started. Mingyu felt anxious, everything was new for him, plus he never saw Wonwoo this serious. He never knew that the boy was into business. 

He was seated at the back holding his ipad. There are almost 15 members present in that meeting including Wonwoo's friends, Jun, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Vernon, Chan and Joshua. 

When he went inside the meeting earlier, he got shocked to see Wonwoo's circle complete. His friends are right, If wonwoo owns this company then for sure his friend would be here.

He's taking some important notes regarding the meeting's topic which is their new product that will be released in less than a month.

Mingyu never imagined these guys to be this professional at work because he have known him for being the noisy and chaotic friends of Wonwoo.

He was thankful that his seat was placed at the back because he felt shy surrounding by famous and business people. 

He's also uncomfortable because some of them are giving him a glance, he's aware that they hated him after the break up, except for Seungcheol.

It made him a bit more anxious and curious when none of his friends got shocked when they saw him. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon was infront explaining to everyone what's the plan for their to be released products. Everyone is paying attention to them except him who's fighting with his own thoughts.

"He really changed a lot. He looks so professional." Mingyu said to himself

After an hour the meeting ended and they all greeted each other to say thank you and congratulations. 

Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo and his friends are still talking and not minding everyone, he decided to leave them and go back to his office.

He needed some air, he thought.

He felt exhausted just by being with those people. He felt left out and all he think was he doesn't belong in here. 

"Gyu?" Jeonghan answered Mingyu's call

"Hyung the meeting just ended and I just got back here in my office. I know its just a meeting but I feel exhausted." Mingyu spoke

"Why what happened?" Jeonghan asked, worried

"Nothing, It is just that, I already met Wonwoo and all of his friends again. I don't think I fit in here."

"So we're right? They are all working there?"

"Yes and you know, these guys hated me." Mingyu sounds so sad. "And I am aware that it is my fault. Seeing these guys in the same room makes me feel unseasy and uncomfortable. I don't if I did the right thing to continue this job."

"Gyu, I understand you. It is still up to you if you're going to quit or not. We will always be here for you but think about your dreams, about your parents dreams for you. You already have the chance to make your life better, do you want to lose it?"

"No" Mingyu answered

"Then continue, as long as they are not doing something bad to you, continue."

"Thank you hyung." 

"You're always welcome Gyu, just call us if you need something a'ight?"

"Mm, I'll hung up now hyung, thanks again." Mingyu ended the call and rested his head on his sofa. 

In a span of three days lots of things already happened, he wasn't sure if he can still face what's waiting for him for the next few days.

After thirty minutes of overthinking, his phone got a notification, an email to be specific.

[ Go to my office and bring your ipad. -Jay)

After reading the email, Mingyu took his ipad right away and fixed his hair.

He went up straight to Wonwoo's office and knocked. When he came in, Wonwoo was alone, playing with a pen. 

"Um d-do you need anything?" he was nervous but still managed to speak

"Let's get to the point. The company has a 3 month rule where if you accepted the job, you were not allowed to quit until you finished 3 months. As your boss, I have 5 rules."

"Since you already started your work yesterday, that also means you already signed the contract." 

Mingyu doesn't like what he was hearing but he's afraid to interrupt him.

"Here's the rules. First, you're not allowed refuse. Second, do not be late. Third, no absences. Fourth, I don't like digital emails, always send me the hard copy and Lastly, you have to live beside my house."

"I t-think it is too much?" Mingyu mumble but Wonwoo wasn't able to understand it

"What?"

"Nothing, I-I mean I'll take note of that." If Mingyu doesn't have any respect on his body, he's now shouting and complaining about everything that Wonwoo just said.

This is the reason why he broke up with him using just a text. He's not that strong to face him because just like what his friends said, he is a tall guy with the purest heart.

His break up with Wonwoo really confused his friends because they know he will never do that without a reason. 

"Are we clear?" Wonwoo asked, he just nodded because he's afraid he can't control his word when he speak.

"You need to move in by next week so prepare your things. There are always urgent meetings that's why you needed to live near me. One of our staffs will pick you up and I already assigned someone to guide you." 

Mingyu can't really believe what he was hearing, he wanted to complain and refuse to him but he can't just move. 

"You can go now uh and by the way, I sent you all the files I needed for tomorrow, re-read everything and make sure that there's no error before printing it. If I don't have another schedule for this day, then you can have your lunch after doing everything I asked."

"N-noted." the last thing he said before going outside Wonwoo's office. It feels like he doesn't know how to breathe when he's around him. He didn't even manage to bow and say thank you because he's already pre-occupied.

There's a lot of things running on his mind. Everything was not clear for him, he doesn't know how he will explain this to his friends because it is really unbelievable. 

Is it really required to live beside his? Why am I not allowed to refuse? Its really too much for him. It was unfair.

Mingyu felt irritated because he can't read Wonwoo's mind and moves. He want to know what this guy is planning to do because for sure Wonwoo is really up to something. 

When he got back to his office he finally had the chance to breathe out. He wants to call soonyoung but he doesn't want his friend to freak out too. He wanted to scream but he doesn't want anyone to hear him. 

When he finally recalled everything that Wonwoo said, there's only one sentence came out from his mouth.

"Is he really having his revenge?"

-


	4. Kind of Love #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please do let me know if you about your opinions on this story si I can improve or change the plot. I will highly appreciate it. 
> 
> Anyways, if you're still reading until here, thank you so much! I am sorry for the typos and grammatical errors hehe, english is not my first language. :3 Have fun Reading! :)

-

"What the fuck do you mean you're going to live beside his house?" Soonyoung asked, shocked.

Mingyu is already back on their dorm, he told everything to his friends. Started from where he met Seungcheol to Wonwoo's rules.

"Gyu you should have complained! That's unfair." Jeonghan told him

"I want to but my actions do the opposite when I'm talking to him." 

"Where on the freaking world who has a business rules like that?" - Minghao

"And what? Rule freaking number one, you're not allowed to refuse? The fuck is that?" - Seokmin  
"I am sure that he planned all of this. If he doesn't have any intentions on you he could've informed you about the rules earlier." - Seungkwan

"Plus you said his friends didn't even get shocked to see you there. They all know what's going on." - Jeonghan

When Mingyu finished talking to Wonwoo that day, he spent half of his day doing the tasks that was given to him. After he's done, he finally decided to go home and waited for his friends to finish their work too.

He already expected this reactions from his friends, but before he even said it, he already made up his mind that he's never quitting until he finished his first three months.

Three months is a bit long for him but he doesn't have any choice. He needs a lot of money to be able to terminate his contract since it was really a big company. 

If this is what he wants, then fine. I won't run away if that's what he was expecting. 

He started this for a reason. 

"Are you sure about that?" Jeonghan asked when he told that he will continue working with DIAS.

"Yes, I don't have any choices though, I don't have such a big amount to terminate my contract."

"Bet he made that contract and rules so you won't be able to escape him." - Soonyoung

"That's what I thought too." - Seokmin

"When are you moving out?" - Seungkwan

"Next week, there's someone's who's going to pick me up here."

"That bitch is really serious about his plan huh" - Minghao

When everything was still okay before, both circles created a bond together. They are all good friends who never left each other's side. Until Won and Gyu's break up changed everything. 

It was still all fine even after the break up, but suddenly Soonyoung and Minghao noticed that Wonwoo's circle started hating Mingyu, that's when they did the same to them.

It was a mess, both groups who have been a good friends before, started hating each other, the issue was posted on their different social medias too, the reason why lots of their colleagues got aware on what's happening to them.

Mingyu never wanted to see his friends hating each other, he never wanted that. In fact, he thought about his actions for a long time before doing it. He thought about the effect and consequences of a single decision can do.

He never wanted them to get involve but suddenly things got out of his control. The thing he never dreamed to see already happened, which was when their friendship got teared a part. 

When his friends started to hate each other for almost a year, that's when he's certain that he'll never tell them the reason. As much as he wants to he still can't, but of course he knows that they deserve to know, they are his friends, he trust them, but not now, not yet. 

He doesn't want things to get more complicated, because if that happens, he won't be able to handle it anymore.

"Don't worry, three months is just a short time. I'll resign asap after I finish my contract." Mingyu told his friends so they can stop worrying, but to be honest, it was really a long time for him.

"Gyu do not hesitate to call us when something wrong happened, I won't think twice to punch that bastard." - Minghao

After their long ass talking on their dorm they decided to let the negativity away and just spend the night watching a movie together. Mingyu will be separated from them for a long time and they will not be able to do that once he moved out.

That same night they chose to drink to get stressed free. Mingyu got drunk that night not even worrying about his work the following day.

The other day Mingyu woke up having a hang over and trying to recall what happened and how much shots he took last night until he realized that he's going to be late on his third day of work.

He rushed to the restroom to get prepared even if he's still a little dizzy. 

After preparing he saw that Minghao and Soonyoung was still asleep, he didn't want to wake them up so he just decided to let them and leave to go for work.

He's glad that he still made it on time.

Minutes after he arrived on his office, Wonwoo and Jun came and they directly went inside their office.

Since he handles Wonwoo's schedule, he fixed his suit and took his laptop and all the printed papers Won asked yesterday before going outside his room.

"Calm down Kim Mingyu, this is just for work." he told himself

Unlike yesterday he's now more confident to face him. He still doesn't know what Wonwoo was planning but what's more important for him is to finish his contract.

He knocked on the latter's door before coming in.  
"  
"Good morning Mr. Jeo- Jay." this time Wonwoo looked at him. He noticed that the man doesn't want to greet him back, he continued speaking.

"You have another meeting this afternoon with the Marketing Department and here's the printed copies of the files you sent yesterday." he gave Wonwoo his ipad and put all folders on his table.

"You don't have to attend the meeting with me today. Just clean all the office on this floor. I have also sent you another file about the company's unrealeased products, print it and distribute it to all departments." 

"I-I'm going to clean all office on this floor?" Mingyu asked, he knows he's not allowed to refuse and he knows that there are only four offices in this floor but it is too big. 

"Yes, don't you understand what I said? Do you want me to repeat myself?" Wonwoo responde looked irritated with his presence.

"No, Y-yes I mean I understand." 

"Finish everything in 3 hours, you still have something to do right after. You can go now." Again, without even looking Wonwoo ended their conversation.

Mingyu is starting to get annoyed. 

Clean this floor? Is he a maid or an assistant? he thought.

He was talking to himself when he noticed that he's still outside Wonwoo's door and Junhui's looking at him from the opposite room, confused.

"When did he came out of his room?" he mumbles to himself and went straightly to his room without. He's a bit embarassed because Junhui saw his making annoyed faces.

Since Wonwoo's meeting hasn't started yet, he just decided to do the paperworks first before the cleaning. It would take a lot of time because he's going to distribute it to the whole building, to be specific to all departments. 

He only has 3 hours to finish everything that's why he doesn't waste more time and started printing the photos and files.

After an half hour of printing, he doubled check the number of copies and then went outside to distribute it.

He was about to use elevator but unfortunately one of the staff told him that it was broken so he had no choice but to use stairs.

"This is freaking exhausting." he blurted out.

If he just knew that this will be his work, he'll never think twice on rejecting this job. I mean yeah, they are getting paid with a high salary but he wasn't expecting his work to be this complicated.

While distributing the papers Mingyu saw Jaehyun, one of his colleagues.  
"You also work here?!" Jaehyun asked when they got the chance to talk.

"Yeah, and you too?" Mingyu never knew that Jaehyun was working here. Actually they are friends, library buddies to be specific. They used to read books on their University's Library before.

"Yes, I've been working here for almost a year now, why you didn't told me you work here too."

"I actually just started working here few days ago. To be honest, I never thought you'd work here since the last time we talk you told me you're staying for a while in Korea."

A simple background, after they graduated college, they still both visit some libraries sometimes, until Jaehyun told him that he got accepted for a job in korea and might as well stay there for it. Since they've been busy dealing with their lives, Jaehyun wasn't able to tell Mingyu that he's back.

"Yes, I did work there for almost three years then last year my company assigned me to work here for two years to secure DIAS' share about the product's collaboration. I'll still go back there after my contract ended."

"You've been here for a long time and you didn't told me." Mingyu jokingly replied.

"I was kinda busy securing the slot that I forgot. Anyways, Won owns this company right? You two are really obsessed with each other, you'e still together even at work."

Yes, you are right, Jaehyun didn't knew that they already broke up. He didn't let him know because he doesn't want the guy to worry for him plus he doesn't have any plans on explaining the reason too. 

"Uh No. Actually I broke up with him four years ag-"

"WHAT?!" 

"Yeah." Mingyu answered, unseasy.

"Its been four years and you didn't even said a single thing to me?" 

"You still didn't change Hyun, you still act like my boyfriend." Mingyu laughs

"You owe me some tea now." Mingyu just laughed again

"But why did you still chose to work here though? I'm confused. If I am right, Wonwoo and his friends got back here two years ago. I heard his parents let him handle the whole company."

Oh he's been here for that long and I didn't even heard a single thing about them coming back. He thought.

"Its actually a long story." Mingyu remembered that there are still some folders left that he needs to distribute. "Uh Hyun, let's talk again at some other time, I just needed to finish this."  
"Alright! See you around Gyu!"

Mingyu continued on distributing the papers, thank God the elevator is fixed already so he don't have to use the stairs to go up anymore. 

When he got back on their floor, Won and Jun was not there anymore so he started cleaning up from Jun's office to Jihoon's and then Wonwoo's.

When he was cleaning Wonwoo's room he can't help but adore the man's organized things. From the books and folders to pens. 

Mingyu started arranging the man's main desk, using the plastic bag he brought, he picked up all the trash and arranged everything one by one.

When he's done, he brought the plastic bag to their trash bin near the elevator because that's where the staffs collect it.

Thankfully he finished his works on time, he's back now on his office and decided to rest since Wonwoo's still not there.

-

thank you so much for reading!


	5. Kind of Love #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you're still reading this, thank you so much!
> 
> Please do forgive me for my typos and grammatical errors and if you're kinda liking this story please do leave a comment, I would highly appreciate it.
> 
> Have fun reading!

-

Wonwoo just finished having a meeting with Marketing Department, he talks with his friends regarding about their new plan before he decided to go back to his office.

Actually everything that he made Mingyu do is not really not his work. There are staffs that was assigned to do that, but Wonwoo didn't even know why he asked the guy to do it.

He was expecting to see the guy still cleaning but when he reached their floor, he's kinda shocked to see the whole floor clean.

He also found saw Gyu sleeping on his desk, looked really tired. But he doesn't care anyway so he think again of something that he'll make the guy do. 

(Don't get confused their offices was made of glass walls so it looks transparent but they have curtains so they can cover the room if they want.)  
Just by seeing this human having a peaceful sleep makes me feel annoyed and irritated. He thought.

"You'll never have an easy life from now on Kim, you made me do this." Wonwoo said to himself before entering his office.

When he's already inside, he was thinking twice if he's going to take a break or just continue working.

He checked his laptop to read emails until he remembered the collaboration proposal of SK Group in South Korea. 

He looked for the papers that he remembered putting under his desk. He's a bit panicking when he can't find it. 

Won suddenly looked at his desk and got irritated more. All his things were seperated that it made it hard for him to check and look where is where.

He doesn't really want anyone touching his stuffs, even the staffs of their Company was afraid to touch his things because they were afraid that something will went missing.

He knew it was his fault not reminding the guy to not touch his things but he doesn't care about that anymore. He was already filled with anger. 

The paper that went missing was the collaboration file of the largest company in south korea. It was very important for him because if ever it will be the biggest collaboration of two companies in asia.

He still haven't signed that because he still haven't reviewed everything about the collab, plus he still haven't talk about it on his departments.

When he finally can't handle it he went to Mingyu's room and knocked.

When he opened the door Mingyu just woke up and got shocked when he saw him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, do you need anything?" Mingyu asked

"Did you saw the papers under my desk?" Wonwoo asked, no reaction.

"Uh I cleaned everything under your desk and already put your trash-"

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Wonwoo shouted, angry.

Mingyu got shocked on Wonwoo's reaction that he got nervous and scared.

"Y-you asked me to clean your o-office." Mingyu nervously answered.

"I fucking asked you to clean my room but I didn't told you to touch my fucking desk!"

"But I t-thought-" Mingyu can't finish his sentence because Wonwoo got more angry.

"WHERE DID YOU FUCKING PUT THE PAPERS?!" Wonwoo can't really help but shout.

Jun and Jihoon heard Wonwoo shouting that made them go outside of their office and check what's happening.

"I-It put into the trash bin near the elevator." He answered without even looking up, he's too scared right now and he doesn't know what to do.

Earlier he thought that Wonwoo will be happy to see his clean office, this isn't what he was expecting.

Mingyu went to the elevator to check if the plastic bag was still there, but unfortunately the staff already took it when he was asleep.

He went back inside of his office where Wonwoo was impatiently waiting.

Wonwoo is like an exploding volcano when he's mad, he can't control himself.

"T-the staff already t-took all the trash." Mingyu said afraid to look up.

"Fucking Fuck!" 

Mingyu got shocked by Wonwoo's shout, he's so scared right now. Won slammed his door and that made his tears flow.

"I-I'm sorry." he said even though Wonwoo won't hear it anymore.

-


	6. Kind of Love #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame update a head! I'm sorry if this update will be short, I have online classes today and I still have one more sub to attend. But here ~ ^^
> 
> Again, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors, I'm really that lazy to re-read it. Please do also comment your opinions and suggestions to help me improve, I would highly appreciate that. 
> 
> Please do hit the kudos button when you're liking the flow of the story~
> 
> Have fun reading!

-

Mingyu straightly went home after that conversation, he didn't even think about his works for that afternoon, he just knew he want to get out of that place.

Good thing Mingyu did that because Wonwoo just might let him suffer by doing him hundreds of works because of his anger. 

No one is home at their dorm except for him, of course all his friends was at their work plus it is just past 3pm in the afternoon and their work usually ends at 7pm.

When he got inside his room he can't help but cry again, Wonwoo's too harsh on him, he know its was his fault but that was still too much. 

He spent the rest of his time, laying on his bed while thinking about their past. He wasn't aware that Wonwoo got that side, he used to know him by being the boy who's soft and loving. This Wonwoo he met a few days ago wasn't the same person he met years ago. 

Mingyu kept thinking on what he should do now, Wonwoo will probably hate him more because of what happened. He knows that the company has a rule but for sure Wonwoo will quickly kicked him out because of what he did.

He got more embarassed when he remembered that Jun and Jihoon saw him getting shouted by Wonwoo. He has no confidence on going back to that place anymore.

Though he was still thinking of apologizing properly even if there's no chance of Won forgiving him and he still wanted to know if he still had the job. 

-

It is already 6pm and his friends are still not home, he was unsure if he will tell them what happened or he will just keep it to himself.

He knew what his friends could do if they knew it, they'll probably never forgive Wonwoo too even though it was his fault but after a long time of thinking, he decided to tell it to Soonyoung.

While waiting for them, the man decided to cook something for dinner, it was actually his hobby to do it everyday before, but since they've been all very tired from work they just sometimes choose to order some food or just east outside.

He's glad that cooking made him temporarily forget about what happened. It was his stress reliever.

His friends just got back right on time, he just finished cooking. 

They are all happy and satisfied with the food. Though no one noticed that there's something wrong, except for Soonyoung who's observing him ever since he got home.

If the others think that it was just a normal thing that Mingyu went home early and cooked, for Soonyoung it wasn't. 

That's the reason why he always tell Soonyoung everything, the latter always notices everything when something is going on. 

Soonyoung can also quickly tell if you're lying to him that is why Gyu never tried lying to him except for the break up reason though.

Soonyoung and him fought hundreds of times about that but he can't just really tell it to anyone yet.

He kinda feels sorry for his friends everytime they ask about it, the reason was actually not that a big deal, he just want to keep it to himself so none of his friends will worry anymore.

When everyone's preparing to rest since they all had a long day, Mingyu went back inside their room and lay on his bed again, Soonyoung followed him.

Luckily, Hao went in the other room to have a drink with Jeonghan.

"Gyu .." Soonyoung approached him and sat on his bed beside Mingyu's bed.

"Hmm?" Mingyu answered not even looking

"Did something wrong happen?" Soonyoung's voice was already worried because he knew his friend, Gyu will never shut up when he's okay. He was known for being the most talkative among all of them.

Mingyu didn't responded and Soons already know the answer.

"You know you can tell everything to me right?" He asked the latter again

"I-I just made a mistake again Soon. It's just been three days but a lot of things already happened." Soonyoung sighed, he already expected this.

Mingyu told him everything from the part where he was asked him to clean the whole floor to the part where where Won got mad at him.

"He let you did that freaking thing and now he's fucking mad? What an unprofessional bitch." Soonyoung blurted out

"It was my fault Soons"

"It wasn't! If he did remind you earlier it wouldn't happen! Does he think that shouting and being harsh at you would change anything?"

Soonyoung got so pissed, if Won was there he could've punched it already. He knows how important that paper was but still it is invalid to act that way. 

"Do you still have plan to continue working there?" - Soons

"Yes, he had the right to get mad at me, I am being to careless and he's going to fire me, its fine too." his friends just looked at him that's why he continued. "I also want to apologize to him properly, I wasn't able to do that earlier because I got scared."

"Gyu you don't have to do that, think about yourself too." Soonyoung was a bit irritated because his friend is too kind and soft.

"Damn this boy, he was hurt be he still thought of that. He didn't even got angry." Soos said to himself.

"But I want to Soons, I would rather accept him making me do a lot of things instead of hating me more at work. I already did a lot of troubles for him, I don't want to add some more." - Gyu

"Are you sure?" - Soons

"Yes, I do feel better now, thanks to you!" Mingyu smiled

"Anytime Gyu. Anyways don't you have any plans on telling this to the others?"

"I think it would be better if they didn't know, knowing Hao and Jeonghan they would probably kick won's ass without thinking twice." He laughed

"Alright, you should rest now. It's been really a long day for us."

After their conversation ended they both lay on their beds. Few minutes later, Mingyu noticed that Soonyoung was already asleep, he open his phone and check a few messages and emails. Until now he still feel bad about what happened, he still feels heavy. 

He opened his phone's gallery and saw his old picture with Won. He can't help but stare at it, everything feels like it just happened yesterday.

The part where he thought about his decision of break up with Won, where after a week of their break up Won stayed outside of their house crying while waiting for him, where Wonwoo begged him everyday to explain his reasons and where everything went wrong and to the part where the friendship they built with everyone got teared a part.

Everything about them in the past is getting to its head and he feels like he was getting punched in the heart. It hurts him so much, but what's already done is done. They couldn't change the past anymore.

They were not just boyfriends before, they were also bestfriends, they started there. He don't know if he still love him but what he knew is that he is missing the old Wonwoo. Who would not though? 

The Wonwoo he knew was caring and loving. They are partners in everything. Won always let Gyu feel that he's loved and special. He never got mad at him before even if he's being too annoying. Wonwoo treasured him like a Gold.

Mingyu didn't noticed that tears are already falling in his eyes while starting at their photo. He don't know the reason why, all he knew is that he is stil hurting.

"I missed you Won, I really do." Mingyu fell asleep right after.

Soonyoung heard what Mingyu said. He actually wasn't asleep when Mingyu thought that. He just closed his eyes to free his thoughts, though he was really about to sleep when he heard Mingyu's sob, that is when he turned to see if what Mingyu was doing.

He was about to speak when he saw that the guy was facing the other side of the bed, maybe Gyu doesn't want to let them see so instead he just let him.

He was just staring at him when he was a bit shocked when Mingyu spoke. He was more shocked about what the tall guy said.

Soonyoung never really got the chance to know what's the reason behind their break up, Mingyu just keep on telling them that it was not a big deal but right now, Soonyoung thought that there's a big reason why he did that. 

Of course there is, he knew his friend, Mingyu was tall but his personality isn't. He is tall and looking strong he's not.

Actually Soonyoung already tried finding out the reasons but eventually he failed since Mingyu really didn't tried telling it to anyone. 

He was also aware that Mingyu still had feeling for Won but he wasn't sure though because the man really never talked about him since the break up. 

It must've been really hard for him. Soonyoung thought. This is also the reason why they never blamed Mingyu after his decision to break up with Wonwoo, they never knew the reason but they trust and understand him.

He saw the story of that two when they were still together. They never left each other's side. Lots of people got even jealous of their relationship that is why lots of people got shocked when their friends started sending hates to each other on their Social medias.

When Soonyoung felt that Mingyu was already sleeping, he got up to arrange the guy's blanket but before he could do that he noticed that Mingyu's phone was still on so he took it. 

He sighed when he saw Mingyu's old photo with Wonwoo at their College University. He remembered that photo since it was Mingyu's lockscreen when Won and him were still together. 

Mingyu keep telling them that it was his favorite because that was taken when they officially started to date.

He turned off the phone and arranged the man's blanket.

"It must've hurt you a lot Gyu." 

-

Hey, do you have any clue about the reason behind Won and Gyu's break up? If you do, please do leave a comment. ;)


	7. Kind of Love #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Continuation <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update! I tried to make this long as possible since I'll be busy this weekends. Please let me know your thoughts by commenting, I would love to know what you think about this story, and it will also help me improve my writing. 
> 
> I am sorry again for the typos and grammatical errors, I am just really lazy to re-read it. Anyways, have fun reading! <3

-

"Bro you freaking went too harsh on Mingyu" Jun told Wonwoo

Jun and the other guys are now inside Wonwoo's dorm. Jun quickly messaged the other after what happened and they are now asking Won about it.

"Dude I don't give a fuck. He's too careless. Does he even know how to read?" Wonwoo answered still pissed.

"Calm down bro, being mad won't change anything." - Seungcheol

"Have you tried contacting the company?" - Jihoon

"I did and they're freaking unresponsive. What if we lost that collab?!" 

"They were the one's who offered us the collab I think they would never do that. I'll try to contact my sister in SK so she can help us." - Vernon

"But Hyung why did you ask him to clean this floor though? Aren't we have staffs to do that?" - Chan

"Yeah and I heard that you made him go all over the building to distribute the folders and put an out of order sign in our elevators." - Joshua

"I know we agreed about you making your revenge on him Won, but I think this is too much." - Junhui

"I never agreed to that." - Seungcheol

"Of course you wouldn't, you liked his friend." Won answered

"This is still our workplace Jeon, the past few days I saw how you got distracted when he started working here." - Junhui

"We understand you and we know that it was Mingyu's fault but don't you realize that you're at fault too? You know there's still a way to have another copy of that file." - Jihoon

"Are you guys siding on him?" Wonwoo got irritated

"Jeon we are not siding on anyone here. What we're telling you is to act professionally when you're here. What if Mingyu was at the first floor when you realized that the papers was gone? Are you going to shout on him with hundreds of people seeing you?" - Seungcheol

"Yeah, do you think that guy will still have the guts to comeback here after that?" - Joshua

"Hyung you knew how soft that guy is. You knew him better than us." - Chan

Wonwoo's just looking outside his office, he's recalling what happened and he thinks that they're somehw right.

"When you told us that Mingyu applied here and you plan to offer him a job to get your revenge, I thought you would change your mind. I never agreed to that because that was a childish thing to do Won. I agreed because Mingyu dreamed on working here and you know that man is capable for the position, I never expected you to do such things like that when it was just his 3rd day." - Seungcheol

Actually, Won really has no plans on making Mingyu suffer, at first he just wanted the latter to see who he wasted. He want Mingyu to realize that he still can have a wonderful life even without him but things changed when they met again on Gyu's first day.

He can't helped but feel annoyed and irritated with the man's presence. He know he acted immatured earlier, it wasn't suppose to be like that but the anger inside him got triggered and he forgot to control himself.

And yes, they were right, he knew Mingyu and how soft that guy is but until now he still can't help but feel mad everytime he remember how the guy he loved more than anything broke his heart.

"Do you still have feeling for him Won?" - Junhui asked

"The fuck? Of course not." - He answered

"Then why are you acting like that? It's already been four years." - Vernon

"I just wanted my revenge okay? That's it."

"If you already moved on then what's the revenge for?" - Joshua

Wonwoo didn't answered.

His friends sighed. Why did they even bothered to ask though, Won would never dare to admit that.

After their conversation every each of them went back their perspectuve offices and Wonwoo cancelled his last meeting for that day.

He don't want to waste his member's effort that is why he cancelled it because for sure he won't be able to partipate and focus when he's pre-occupied.

Wonwoo went home early, he was living alone since his parents have also their own houses here.

He's kinda guilty of what happened earlier and to be honest he wants to apologize to Mingyu since the guy was still his assistant.

But of course, even if he wants to, he'll never do that. He will never let his pride down for Mingyu again.  
Wonwoo went inside his room and he let himself be drowned in his bed. He stared at the table beside his bed and he can't help but open the lower cabinet.

There, he saw his picture with Mingyu placed in a glass frame. It was the same photo who Mingyu still has on his phone.

It was actually Mingyu's gift to him when they celebrated their first anniversary together. The letter that the guy wrote for him was also still there. 

Everything went back on him, the happiness, the pain and the anger. 

How can someone can easily break your heart when all you did was love them. Wonwoo thought as he open the old letter he got from the boy.

\- Dear Won, 

Happy Anniversary! It still feels like we just started dating yesterday but now we have reached our first year together. Thank you for being always there for me and for always choosing me when there are thousands of people out there who is better than me. Thank you for being my partner in everything and to your non ending patience for me. Won, you never failed to amaze me. I still can't forget how I joked about you having a crush on me and you ended up telling your feelings. This is just an another chapter for us, I hope you'll never get tired of me. I promise to do the same for you, I will always stay with you. For more years to us, I love you so much baby. 

Love, Gyu.

"Fuck promises." Won said right after he read the letter. Again, all the pain he knew he'll never feel again just came back and rushed to him.

Actually when he came back here two years ago, he already saw Gyu multiple times, when he's still in the US he thought he already moved and that's what he always tell to his friends.

But when he came back here in and unexpectedly saw Mingyu in a Coffee Shop that's when he realize that he's feelings were still the same except for the fact that he also developed anger on the person.

Being mad became his defense mechanism. He doesn't want any of his friends to see that he is hurt that's why instead of being emotional or sad he's being mad.

Until now he's still seated at the corner of his bed holding their picture frame. 

Since he is alone, he can express what he really feels. He can be himself when he is alone that's also the reason why he choose to live seperated with his family.

All he feel right now is pain. After of all those years, it still hurts him. He actually tried dating different people in US just to forget about Mingyu but it made it worst because he just keep on missing him.

His first month in US was a mess. All he did was to get drunk at bar or just spend the whole day in his room without eating and drinking. 

All his friends did everything that they could do just to stop Wonwoo doing that. They also have thought of asking Mingyu to just get back with him but they knew it would just make things worst.

For a month he was a wreck, until his mom talked to him that they needed him to handle their business because their sales was not really doing good and his dad who handles the company got sick that he was not allowed to work anymore.

Wonwoo just can refuse his mom request, not when his mom was already crying and begging him to do it. He accepted it since he will still be the one who will handle it in the future.

He trained for almost 6 months until he was already given position, that's when a lot of good things starts happening for him again.

DIAS Company, which was the company he was handling right now offered to emerged with them to increase both's sale, he thought that it was just a collaboration until DIAS asked them to permanently emerged both companies.

When his father is finally okay, he gave back the position to his dad not knowing that his dad signed him up to handle DIAS here.

He wasn't able to do anything about that anymore because it was already signed, his dad knew he wouldn't accept it because he never wanted to go back here.

He was so glad when he remembered that his friends handles small companies too which made them think to apply to DIAS as one of the stockholders. 

That lead them to be assigned here and continue handling this for years. When they got back, he never really expected to see Mingyu since he was also to busy to even bother but unfortunately, destiny was really playing with him.  
He keeps on seeing Gyu anywhere and that made him really uncomfortable. He always sees the man smiling and laughing like he didn't even got hurt. He was really offended on how Mingyu was able to move on easily while he suffered.

His ego can't take that which lead him to his crazy idea. He told his friends what he was planning but they didn't approve not until when Mingyu and his friends applied when they opened the applicants form even though they were not in need of workers.

Wonwoo knew how much Mingyu wanted to work there, he was really confident that man will apply and when it really happened that's when he decided to plan a revenge. Actually it is really not a revenge, he just really wanted to know if Mingyu really moved on from him.

But of course, destiny's a bitch, it didn't go as it planned.

And to be honest he never needed an assistant because he can finish all his work on his own. Actually all of Mingyu's friends also passed, they are all capable of, but Won has a plan and he wouldn't be able to do his plan if the latter's friends was there.

Out of 500 people only they only accepted 4 applicants since they were really not that in need of workers. 

After almost an hour of thinking, Wonwoo finally decided to lay in his bed while still holding Mingyu's letter. 

It sucks that I am also hurt when he's hurt but It sucks more when I'm the reason why you're hurt. He laughed on his thought.

How could he even thought of that when Mingyu was the one who broke their relationship.

"Gyu how am I supposed to move forward when until now I don't know the reason where I went wrong. But I guess there's no reason after all, you just fall out of love." He said before closing his eyes and get drowned by their painful memories.

-

how was it? do you already had a clue on what's the reason behind their break up?


End file.
